


Объект 42

by churchill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После окончания Гражданской войны генерал Росс добивается, чтобы Стив и Зимний Солдат согласились работать на Щ.И.Т. Но у этих двоих другие планы на жизнь и друг на друга.</p><p>Написано для ReverseBang-2016 на арт Кана Го.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Объект 42

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kana_Go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/gifts).



> **Артер:** Кана Го  
>  **Бета:** Pretty Penny
> 
>  

Тюрьма с кодовым названием “Объект 42”, созданная Старком для содержания преступников с суперспособностями, была хороша. Огромная круглая субмарина, дрейфующая в океане — что-то более надёжное можно было построить только в космосе.  
Пока вертолёт садился на её крышу, Стив невольно просчитывал варианты побега. Их не было. По крайней мере обходившихся минимальными последствиями — чтобы не погубить персонал тюрьмы или не освободить мимоходом пару дюжин особо опасных преступников.  
— Сэр, — начал было лейтенант, возглавлявший конвойную команду, но тут же исправился: — Роджерс, пройдёмте.  
Мокрая поверхность посадочной площадки едва заметно гудела и покачивалась — океан был неспокоен. Из вертолёта Стив выбрался неуклюже: особые наручники, создавали давно забытое ощущение слабости, будто сыворотки и не было никогда, а он снова мальчишка из Бруклина с хроническим истощением и астмой.  
В лицо дул ледяной ветер, мелкие солёные брызги оседали на том подобии тюремной одежды, в которую Стива заставили переодеться в офисе Щ.И.Т.а. Не какая-то оранжевая роба или полосатый костюм, на вид обыкновенная спортивная одежда, в такой не стыдно и на пробежку выйти — серые штаны и такая же майка с длинным рукавом. Они словно подчеркивали, что нет необходимости заведомо помечать заключённых каким-то образом — сбежать из этого места невозможно.  
Внутри тюрьмы по кругу, как насаженные на спицы колеса, шли отсеки одиночных камер. К одному из них и подвели Стива. Прозрачная массивная дверь бесшумно скользнула в сторону, открывая уныло-однотонное компактное пространство — не больше четырёх шагов в длину и трёх в ширину: светлые стены, к правой привинчена койка, больше похожая на укреплённую складскую полку. На койке кто-то лежал, укрытый с головой тонким одеялом. Налево за дверью был унитаз, рядом — раковина, всё на вид из чего-то высокотехнологичного. Никаких ламп — ровный приглушённый свет испускала поверхность потолка.  
Охранник мягко подтолкнул Стива в спину.  
— Ваша камера, капитан.  
Стив даже оглянулся — обращение "капитан" было словно из прошлой жизни, из той, где Стив ещё не сдался, не позволил записать себя в нарушители закона, стоял на страже того, во что верил.  
Он скользнул взглядом по бейджику, прикреплённому к форме.  
— Мистер Дженкинс, кажется, эта камера уже занята.  
— Никакой ошибки, капитан Роджерс. По особому распоряжению генерала Росса.  
Стив нахмурился и шагнул в камеру, позволяя двери закрыться за собой. И увидел наконец, кто лежит на койке: одеяло сползло, обнажая металлическое плечо с неровно стёртыми следами красной звезды.  
Зимний Солдат.  
Баки.  
Вот так дела.  
Ублюдок Росс. Его искренне хотелось убить. Как они нашли Баки? Как смогли поймать? Стив его искал больше года, и каждый раз тот уходил, опережая на считанные часы, а порой и минуты.  
Баки зашевелился и сел, взлохмаченный, как после внезапного пробуждения, но взгляд оказался не сонным, скорее лихорадочно-воспалённым.  
Стив замер, не зная, чего ждать. Кто перед ним — Зимний Солдат или Баки? Или кто-то ещё? Стив принял бы всё, что угодно. Но каждый вариант требовал разного поведения.  
"Господи, сделай так, чтобы он вспомнил меня".  
— Стив? — голос прозвучал хрипло и скрипуче, словно им долго не пользовались.  
— Баки, — Стив шагнул ближе, остановился, жадно вглядываясь.  
Баки выглядел измученным и уставшим. Но признаков физического истощения или какой-то болезни Стив не видел. На нём были такие же штаны, как на Стиве, и майка с оборванным рукавом; на металлической руке моргал красным круглый электронный ограничитель, она и на вид выглядела отключенной — безжизненно висела вдоль тела; запястье живой руки охватывал специальный наручник.

— Бак, ты помнишь меня? — хотелось обнять, притиснуть, убедиться, что живой.  
Но, можно ли?  
— Помню.  
Ответ не давал ответа. Расспрашивать настойчивее Стив не решался. Стоило предположить, что камера, в которую неслучайно посадили их обоих, напичкана разного рода записывающими устройствами, и их разговор фиксировался сейчас с нескольких ракурсов со всеми интонациями и обертонами.  
Как две лабораторные крысы в ящике для экспериментов. Худшую пытку трудно представить — первый раз за всё это время получить возможность поговорить с Баки под пристальным вниманием людей, которые явно были намерены использовать их обоих.  
"Чего вы добиваетесь, генерал Росс?"  
— Баки, ты как?  
— Бывало и похуже, — Баки сдвинулся на своей койке-полке, показав взглядом "можешь сесть". Устало спросил: — Зачем ты здесь, Стив?  
Что-то было не так с этой интонацией — то ли недоверие, то ли недоумение. То ли что-то ещё — Стив не мог распознать. Это напомнило ему Аззано: растерянный взгляд Баки, сопротивлявшегося действию проведённых над ним экспериментов — Стив в тот момент казался ему очередной галлюцинацией.  
— Я тебя искал... Но здесь не поэтому. Меня арестовали. Ты же наверняка слышал про Акт...  
— Ты сам им сдался? — перебил его Баки, глядя снизу вверх.  
— Сам.  
— Сопляк, — прошептал Баки.  
Стив не смог сдержать улыбку, шагнул мимо койки к стене, прислонился и беспомощно сполз по ней, оседая на пол. Хоть что-то хорошее за этот день.  
— Придурок.  
Баки хмыкнул в ответ: позывной принят. Расслабленно откинулся и прикрыл глаза.  
Они молчали минуту, другую. Казалось, что вечность.  
Стиву нестерпимо хотелось говорить с Баки. Узнать, как его взяли так, что Стив об этом не знал. Был ли и в этом замешан Старк. Хотелось выспросить, как много Баки вспомнил о себе, о Стиве, о них. Так много сказать Баки. Слышать его мягкий голос, слушать интонации. Видеть Баки. Дышать им.  
Стив молчал.  
Впрочем, смотреть-то на Баки ничего не мешало.  
И Стив смотрел — на отросшие каштановые волосы с проблесками седины, на небритый подбородок, на продольные морщинки на лбу. На металлическую руку — Стив помнил о её впечатляющей смертоносности, но она тоже была частью Баки.  
Через несколько минут затянувшегося молчания Стив вдруг понял, что Баки спит. Заснул сидя, привалившись к стене. Сколько он не спал нормально? Похоже, Баки действительно вспомнил, кем был для него Стив, если позволил себе заснуть в его присутствии.  
Стив поднялся и попытался осторожно уложить Баки на койку. Тот вздрогнул, открыл глаза и уставился мутным непонимающим взглядом.  
— Спи, спи. Я покараулю, — прошептал Стив. Баки подчинился этому шёпоту, повалился на койку, свернулся под одеялом. Он снова спал — это было слышно по его дыханию, медленному и плавному.  
Стив сел обратно на пол. Каких-то полчаса назад он был намерен стоять до конца, добиваться суда, отмены Акта о регистрации. Но Баки, мирно спящий рядом на койке, менял расклад.  
Им нужно выбираться отсюда. Обоим.

Караулить сон друга в тюрьме, в закрытом пространстве, когда они оба в наручниках, на виду у камер и охраны, было по меньшей мере странно. Мозг отказывался воспринимать это как серьёзную миссию. Да и сказывалось напряжение последних суток: затянувшийся бой, тяжело давшееся решение о сдаче, арест, во всех смыслах запоздалый и выматывающий разговор со Старком и, наконец, перевозка в тюрьму. Стив иногда проваливался в полудрёму, резко просыпался, открывал глаза, смотрел на спящего Баки, пытался сконцентрироваться, собраться. Но его снова неодолимо клонило в сон.  
Кажется, в какой-то момент Стив всё-таки по-настоящему заснул. Когда открыл глаза, Баки сидел по-турецки на койке и смотрел на него в упор.  
— Бак?  
Тот не ответил. Поднялся с койки, умудрившись ни разу не задеть Стива в тесном пространстве камеры, подошёл к унитазу, без стеснения справил нужду, умылся, заодно смочив и пригладив распушившиеся во сне волосы, вернулся обратно на койку и снова уселся в той же позе.  
— Думал, ты мне приснился.  
— Я тебе часто снюсь?  
Баки кивнул.  
Стив вытянул в его сторону руки в наручниках. "Давай, Бак, дотронься. Убедись, что я — не твой сон".  
Баки так и остался сидеть, не сделав ответного движения.  
— Не нужно. Я чувствую твой запах. Во сне этого не бывает.  
— Ох. Прости, — смутился Стив. — Напряжённый выдался день. Здесь есть где-нибудь душ?  
— Общая душевая. Охрана может сводить туда.  
— Я сейчас... — Стив поднялся, не понимая, как позвать охрану. Постучать в дверь? Сказать что-то в какую-нибудь из камер? — за ними же наблюдают. Но где эти камеры? Стив был уверен, что они есть, но пока ни одной не заметил.  
— Стив, не нужно. Не суетись, — тихо сказал Баки. — Успеешь.  
Стив тяжело сел, почти рухнул обратно, всё так же глядя на Баки.  
Тот смотрел в ответ. Растерянно и виновато.  
Молчание копилось между ними, делая пространство камеры ещё теснее.  
— Стив, — выдохнул Баки. — Я...  
Стив не выдержал.  
— Почему ты не пришёл ко мне? — самый больной вопрос последних месяцев — если Баки вспомнил его, если знал, кем они друг другу приходятся. Стив старался не слишком выдавать обиду в голосе, но не получалось.  
— Не мог.  
— Что? — Стив нахмурился, не понимая.  
— Я не мог. И объяснить не смогу.  
Баки посмотрел наверх — где стена сходилась с потолком. Улыбнулся туда и помахал. Улыбка больше походила на оскал.  
Стив задрал голову и проследил взглядом. И увидел — практически неразличимый — белый на белом — крохотный глазок видеокамеры. Опасения оправдались. Стоило отложить разговор о том, почему Баки не пришёл к Стиву, до того, как они окажутся за пределами этой тюрьмы.  
— Долго ты здесь?  
— Точно не скажу. Не выключают свет. Учитывая, как дают еду... — Баки помолчал, раздумывая: — Недели три. Месяц. Вряд ли больше.  
Стив невольно сжал кулаки, потом с усилием заставил себя расслабить кисти рук. Хотелось что-нибудь сломать. Месяц. Как долго его здесь держат. И Стив ничего об этом не знал.  
— Тебя допрашивали?  
— Нет, — Баки нахмурился. — Я думал, что ты…  
— Я здесь, чтобы допросить тебя? Нет.  
Баки кивнул головой, показывая, что понял.  
Казалось странным, что Баки выглядит таким измотанным. Эта тюрьма не напоминала казематы Аззано с вечной сыростью каменных стен, шныряющими крысами и неудобным холодным полом. Старк спроектировал вполне комфортабельную тюрьму. Для суперсолдата так и вовсе курорт. Стив видел это и мог оценить.  
— Выглядишь уставшим.  
Баки усмехнулся. В этой усмешке было так много от сержанта Барнса из сто седьмого пехотного, который ни за что не стал бы признаваться в том, что у него какие-то проблемы, — у Стива защемило сердце.  
— Здесь можно читать, — Баки пошарил под одеялом и достал плоский серый ридер. — Можно загрузить любую книгу, представляешь? — мечтательно добавил он.  
Стив усмехнулся. Старк себе не изменял — в этой высокотехнологичной тюрьме даже книги были электронные.  
— Раньше ты не слишком любил читать.  
— Я изменился.  
Прозвучало так, что Стиву стало неуютно. Видит Бог, он готов был принять Баки любым — изломанным, больным, всё позабывшим, изменившимся... Только не очень-то это работало, оказывается. Стив страдал от понимания, что, возможно, сейчас перед ним не его старый друг, знакомый до каждой интонации голоса, улыбки, взгляда, привычки выпрямлять спину и вскидывать голову, когда на самом деле он пытался скрыть плохое самочувствие или боль... Стив мог бы бесконечно перечислять эти мелкие подробности, читаемые им, как буквы алфавита, складывающиеся в знакомые слова и фразы, въевшиеся в него за годы, которые они провели вместе.  
Но Баки изменился. И Стив теперь не знал этого языка.  
"Хотя бы не ставь между нами барьеров, Бак. С остальным я постараюсь справиться."  
— Что ты читал?  
— В основном из старого. Мелвилл, Ирвинг...  
— Мы могли бы обсудить...  
— Зачем ты здесь, Стив? — перебил его Баки.  
— Я же говорил. Арестовали за сопротивление Акту о регистрации.  
— Ты сказал, что сдался сам.  
— Я хотел остановить войну.  
Баки покачал головой, глядя на Стива с жалостью.  
— Война не кончается никогда, Стив.  
— Война кончается. Её однажды можно прекратить. Попытаться договориться. Можно вернуться с войны! — Стив вдруг понял, что говорит слишком громко для тесного пространства камеры. Что задыхается. Эти чёртовы наручники что-то делали с ним, заставляли переживать давно забытую слабость, вытягивали силы. Стив судорожно попытался вдохнуть, но не смог.  
Баки моментально скользнул к нему, закрыл ему рот своей рукой, перекрывая доступ кислорода, не давая дышать слишком глубоко.  
— Задержи дыхание, Стиви. Хорошо, молодец, — живая ладонь, закрывавшая рот, была мозолистой и сухой. Баки был так близко. Серые глаза смотрели сосредоточенно и обеспокоенно: — Полегче?  
Стив кивнул, дыхание стало свободным, и он расслабился. Баки тут же выпустил его и отодвинулся, как будто бы и не помогал сейчас справиться с приступом.  
"Господи, Бак, я так соскучился! Я так соскучился по тебе, знал бы ты, насколько." Стив хотел не упустить этот нечаянный момент близости, но не успел.  
Дверь камеры отъехала в сторону.  
— Роджерс, на выход.  
Незнакомый охранник вёл себя подчёркнуто отстранённо, хотя и не грубо. Дождался, когда Стив выйдет из камеры, и повёл его к лифту, соединявшему этажи тюрьмы.  
— Куда мы идём?  
— Вас вызывает генерал Росс.  
— Он сюда приехал? — удивился Стив.  
Охранник оставил вопрос без внимания.  
Прозрачные стены лифта частично обнажали начинку тюрьмы. Стив видел только наброски её проекта, сделанные Старком. Уже тогда замысел впечатлял. Почти всё управлялось электроникой. На каждом шаге — при входе в лифт, при входе в допросную — охранник прикладывал ладонь к считывающему устройству, которые тут были, казалось, везде. Одновременно он дублировал команды голосом.  
Когда они вошли в комнату для допросов, Росс уже находился там. В виде голограммы. Стив подавил мимолётное разочарование. Он не рассчитывал, что сможет как-то добраться до Росса, не стал бы так подставляться сейчас. Но виртуальное изображение генерала в штатском, сидевшее за реальным столом, словно подчеркивало, насколько далёк сейчас Стив от подлинного контроля над ситуацией.  
— Генерал Росс.  
— Капитан Роджерс.  
— Я ещё не разжалован, сэр? — поддел его Стив.  
— Пока не считаю нужным это делать, — невозмутимо ответил Росс. Какое-то время он молчал, барабаня смоделированными пальцами по крышке стола, — выглядело очень реалистично. — У меня к вам предложение, капитан.  
— От которого я не смогу отказаться?  
— Очень рассчитываю, что не сможете. После всего, что вы натворили, стоит проявить благоразумие. Уже познакомились со своим сокамерником?  
— Думал, в этом отеле бывают только одноместные номера, сэр.  
— Так и есть, капитан. Но для вас и вашего… — генерал споткнулся, словно не мог подобрать слово, — вашего друга сделали исключение.  
— Чего вы добиваетесь этим? — очень спокойно спросил Стив, совсем не испытывая такого спокойствия. Расклад был достаточно очевиден.  
— Разве это ещё не понятно? Вашей лояльности, конечно же. Вашей и Зимнего Солдата. Вы нужны Щ.И.Т.у, капитан.  
— Я не могу вам гарантировать лояльности Баки. Как и своей.  
— Тогда, вероятно, он останется здесь навсегда.  
— Вы этого не сделаете, — начал было Стив. И тут же остановил себя. Глупо даже пытаться угрожать Россу — трансляцию голограммы можно было отключить в любой момент. — Сэр, я сдался, рассчитывая на проведение открытых слушаний в суде. Старк и агент Романофф знают об этом условии.  
— Капитан, мы можем провести открытые слушания. Вы там выступите. Вас в любом случае осудят. После этого мы обнародуем материалы по делу Зимнего Солдата. Его будут судить как военного преступника. В это время вы будете находиться в тюрьме, не имея никакой возможности повлиять на исход дела. Как вы думаете, сколько дадут Зимнему Солдату за все его преступления? Больше чем пожизненное, уверяю вас.  
— Сэр, вы прекрасно знаете, что Баки находился под контролем Гидры. Он не служил там добровольно.  
Генерал Росс поморщился.  
— Капитан… Стив, я не какой-то монстр. И исхожу из ясных побуждений — я хочу защитить обычных людей. Если ваш друг находился под контролем Гидры, будучи при этом хорошо налаженной машиной для убийства, кто может гарантировать, что он до сих пор не находится под чьим-то контролем? Или что мы не получим новую волну убийств, выпустив его отсюда?  
— Он не убивал по собственному желанию. Все убийства были совершены по приказу. Баки — солдат. Как и мы с вами, сэр. Вы знаете, что такое выполнение приказа.  
— Вы не слишком-то склонны им подчиняться, капитан, — холодно ответил Росс. — Не только приказам, но и закону.  
— И зная это, вы всё равно пытаетесь меня заполучить, сэр?  
— Вы уникальны, Роджерс. И сами это знаете. Я не могу позволить такому ресурсу бесполезно гнить в тюрьме. Уж извините, но я умею мыслить здраво, какого бы мнения обо мне вы ни были, капитан.  
— Отпустите Баки, оставьте его в покое, и я выполню все ваши условия, — устало ответил Стив.  
— Нет. Только вы оба. Или останетесь здесь, пока не найдете в себе немного здравого смысла.  
“Я могу падать и вставать снова и снова”, — мог бы сказать ему Стив. Но сможет ли снова и снова падать Баки?  
— Сэр, я обдумаю ваше предложение.  
— Вот и хорошо. Все свои нужды можете озвучить охране. На вас распространяется общий режим содержания. В том, что не противоречит ему, вам могут пойти навстречу. Жду вашего решения, капитан.  
Голограмма замигала и погасла.  
В комнату заглянул уже знакомый охранник. Стив поднялся со своего места.  
— Мистер Дженкинс. Не покажете ли вы дорогу в душевую?  
— Не проблема, капитан. Сейчас организуем.

Когда Стива привели обратно в камеру, Баки сидел на койке и читал. Увидев Стива, тут же отложил ридер и поднялся на ноги.  
— Пока тебя не было, приносили еду, — Баки указал в угол, Стив увидел, что там стоит что-то замотанное одеялом. — Чтобы не остыло, — пожал плечами Баки, осторожно размотал одеяло и протянул Стиву миску, закрытую крышкой. Стив заглянул внутрь — внутри была каша с мясом, вполне съедобная, судя по запаху.  
Словно они снова в Бруклине или на войне — берегут друг для друга еду и тепло.  
— Спасибо, Бак, — с признательностью сказал Стив. Вместе с миской устроился на полу, вопросительно глянул на нерешительно стоявшего рядом Баки: — Присядешь? Не хочу есть там, где спят.  
Баки тут же сел рядом.  
— Я разговаривал с генералом Россом, — Стив искоса глянул на Баки, тот кивнул, показывая, что знает, о ком идёт речь. — Он предлагает принять Акт о регистрации и присоединиться к одному из подразделений Щ.И.Т.а.  
— Что останавливает?  
— Я сдался, чтобы состоялся суд.  
— Ты не меняешься, — покачал головой Баки.  
“Что-то такое же глупое и героическое было ещё в сорок третьем, верно, Бак?” — хотелось сказать Стиву.  
— Что ты помнишь? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил он.  
— Что пошёл за тобой.  
— А сейчас? Ты пойдешь за мной сейчас? — не дождавшись от Баки ответа, Стив продолжил: — Они хотят нас обоих. Думаю, что смогу добиться сохранения тайны личности для тебя.  
Баки молчал, потом поднялся с пола, аккуратно разложил одеяло на кровати и спросил, не глядя на Стива:  
— Кто спит первым?  
— Думаешь, стоит спать по очереди?  
— Нет разницы между ночью и днём.  
— Тогда ты. Я посижу.  
Баки кивнул, тут же устроился на койке и накрылся одеялом с головой.  
— Ты мне так и не ответил, Бак, — тихо сказал Стив. — Пойдешь ли ты со мной?  
— Мне нужно подумать, — глухо отозвался Баки, — про разницу между Гидрой и Щ.И.Т.ом.

По ощущению Стива прошла пара часов, когда Баки приснился кошмар. Он метался на койке, стонал, потом забормотал, и Стив опознал русскую речь. Кажется, Баки оправдывался или ругался с кем-то. Стив не стал прислушиваться, тут же придвинулся и начал его тормошить.  
— Бак, проснись. Слышишь меня?  
Баки сразу открыл глаза, уставился безумным взглядом в потолок. И словно по невысказанной команде начал мерно дышать, успокаиваясь. Повернул голову к Стиву: снова тот самый воспалённый взгляд, который видел Стив, когда впервые зашёл в камеру.  
— Баки? — шёпотом сказал он, сам не зная, что хочет спросить. И, кажется, начиная понимать, почему у того настолько измученный вид. — Плохой сон?  
— Стив, — Баки сдвинулся к стене, заодно потянув с койки на себя одеяло, освобождая место.  
Стив не стал делать вид, что не понимает намёка. Перебрался с пола на койку, вытянулся рядом с Баки — лицом к лицу. Тот упёрся Стиву живой рукой в грудь — чтобы обозначить границу? — Стив не понял, но послушно замер, глядя на друга.  
Стиву хотелось уткнуться Баки в плечо. Или притиснуть Баки к себе — мокрым после кошмара лбом к майке. Хоть что-то сделать.  
Ровно льющийся с потолка свет мешал, ставил барьеры.  
— У тебя часто так? — шёпотом спросил Стив.  
— А у тебя?  
— Когда меня вытащили изо льда, то первым делом приставили психотерапевта.  
— Помогло?  
— Не очень.  
— Расскажи, как это было, — попросил Баки, неловко пытаясь почти обездвиженной левой рукой накинуть одеяло и на Стива тоже.  
— У психотерапевта? Или вообще? — Стив перехватил край одеяла, накрывая их обоих.  
— Что хочешь.  
Стиву чудился какой-то подтекст в этой просьбе, но он никак не мог считать его. Баки смотрел с ожиданием, его горячая ладонь грела грудь, почти обжигала. Он был рядом, пах собой — Стив не смог бы описать как именно, но безошибочно узнавал, — и немного металлом и озоном — от наручников и металлической руки. Словно они снова в Бруклине, но не хватало запаха сырости, какой всегда стоял в плохо обогреваемой комнате Стива. Словно на войне в одной палатке — но для этого недоставало неистребимого запаха пороха, снега и сосновой хвои.  
Словно они вдвоём в одной камере — и пахнет искусственно очищенным воздухом, синтетическим запахом одеяла и немного обеззараживающей химией. И ими двумя.  
— Я скучал, Бак, — шёпотом сказал Стив и тут же мысленно одёрнул себя — излишняя откровенность: и для самого Баки, и для тех, кто возможно прослушивает их разговор.  
— Расскажи, как это было, — настойчиво повторил Баки.  
Стив заговорил. Отбирал для рассказа то, что и так было общеизвестно, чем мог поделиться почти с любым встречным: как долго и не без оплошностей привыкал в этом времени к технике, как разыскивал похожую на довоенную еду, про список вещей, которые нужно сделать, песен, которые стоит послушать…  
— Знал бы ты, что слушают сейчас, — немного ворчливо добавил Стив и растерянно замолчал: Баки всё так же не сводил со Стива блестящих глаз и вроде бы рассеянно постукивал пальцами Стиву по груди. Но не ритмично, а рвано, и была в этом какая-то закономерность.  
Неужели?..  
— Помнишь, ты как-то потащил меня на двойное свидание… Запамятовал, как звали девушек, — сказал Стив задумчиво. Баки в ответ только дёрнул левым плечом и слабо улыбнулся. — Тогда ещё играли настоящую музыку, — продолжил Стив, внимательно глядя на Баки. — Ту самую. Из “Порги и Бесс”.  
— Гершвин.  
— Верно. Гершвин*. — Стиву хотелось рассмеяться в голос. Как же он сам не додумался до столь простого решения? Положил ладонь поверх руки Баки и простучал по ней пальцами азбукой Морзе: — “Приём?”  
Баки едва заметно улыбнулся и ответил, отбивая радиожаргоном** по груди Стива:  
“Подтверждаю”.  
Вслух Стив заговорил про телешоу, к которым его настойчиво приобщали то Клинт, то Наташа, а — в лучшие времена — и Тони. Потом Стив даже сам нашёл что-то себе по вкусу. Эта тема не требовала от него особой концентрации внимания: Стив бездумно пересказывал сюжет “Я люблю Люси”. На случай, если проговорят они долго, про запас оставалась “Чёртова служба в госпитале МЭШ”.  
Под неторопливую болтовню Стива они продолжали переговариваться мягким перестуком пальцев.  
“Решил про ЩИТ?”  
“Полное дерьмо. Нет”.  
“Зато выйдем отсюда”.  
Баки едва заметно покачал головой: “Нет”.  
“Я должен вытащить тебя”, — отбил Стив и с чувством сжал руку Баки.  
Тот осторожно пошевелил пальцами, высвобождая её. И ответил:  
“Без тебя не уйду, — и с небольшой паузой добавил: — Побег?”  
Стив задумался, просчитывая варианты, — даже замолк на время, прикрыл глаза, делая вид, что решил отдохнуть. В своём обычном режиме тюрьма находилась на глубине в несколько сотен футов от поверхности океана. Стив мог бы попробовать снять ограничитель с металлической руки Баки, а потом как-то избавить их обоих от наручников. Но пока не представлял себе, как добраться до центра управления субмарины, будучи отделёнными от него по меньшей мере несколькими переборками из бронированного закалённого стекла, открывавшихся только с помощью биометрии.  
У тюрьмы должна быть какая-то аварийная система открывания дверей камер — на случай прямого удара снаряда или серьёзной аварии. Вряд ли Старк допустил бы при проектировании, что в крайней ситуации никто не сможет спастись. Но если такая система и существовала, то сработала бы на все двери сразу. А Стив знал, кого кроме них с Баки держат в этой тюрьме. Но этих людей или существ ни при каких обстоятельствах не стоило выпускать на волю — слишком серьёзными окажутся последствия...  
Баки, видимо, надоело ждать, пока Стив додумает до конца.  
“Есть адвокат?” — спросил он.  
О такой возможности Стив не задумывался — рассчитывал, что в суде будет сам говорить от своего имени. Но право на встречу с адвокатом у него никто не отнимал. Баки был прав, этим стоило воспользоваться — как вариантом реальной связи с внешним миром. И, кажется, Стив знал, к кому может обратиться.  
“Будет”.  
“Надёжный?”  
“Слепой”.  
Баки фыркнул.  
“Хотя бы не мёртвый”, — он не улыбался, но глаза откровенно смеялись. Стив поймал себя на том, что следит за этим с жадным вниманием — это больше, чем что-либо, убеждало, что Баки в относительном порядке: несмотря на кошмары, на тюрьму, на отключенную руку. Несмотря на годы, которые до этого разделяли их.  
Баки, смеющийся над нечаянной шуткой Стива. Это снова был Бруклин — когда чуть ли не единственным, кто мог оценить временами странную логику Стива Роджерса, был Баки Барнс.  
“Из моей команды”.  
“Прикажи найти Рамлоу”.  
“Кого?” — Стиву показалось, что он неправильно понял.  
“Рамлоу”.  
“Нет!”  
“Он поможет”.  
“Он руководил моим арестом. Планировал нас убить. Как бродячих собак в подворотне. Ему нельзя доверять!”  
Стив так старался донести свою мысль до Баки, что заторопился, зачастил. Баки выдернул свою руку из-под ладони Стива и схватил его за запястье, заставляя успокоиться. Поймал его взгляд и одними губами сказал: “Он мне должен”.  
“Рамлоу?”  
Похоже, со Стивом случился острый приступ ревности. В последний раз он чувствовал что-то подобное, когда в тарахтящем самолете Говард обсуждал с Пэгги планы о совместном фондю. И вот теперь, кажется, очередное фондю произошло у Баки с Рамлоу.  
Почему Баки не пришёл к Стиву? Почему всё время уходил в сторону? Весь год Стив гнал от себя мысль, что, возможно, в новой жизни Баки для него нет места. Что Баки хотел начать жизнь с чистого листа, не связываться больше с человеком, который приносил ему одни несчастья. Не мог спасти, не удержал, позволил оставаться в плену долгие семьдесят лет. Совершенно бесполезный лучший друг.  
Упоминание Рамлоу сработало как триггер, открывший внутри Стива шлюзы, — выпустив всю эту грязную мутную воду, боль, кровь, отчаяние и безысходность, болезненное чувство вины и такую же болезненную тоску по душевной близости — с человеком из прошлого, знавшего Стива таким, каким он был, с человеком, который уже был когда-то свидетелем его жизни… С кем Стив не чувствовал бы себя настолько чужим для времени, в котором оказался.  
Наверное все эти чувства как-то отразились на лице Стива, дали сбой в дыхании, в языке тела. И Баки среагировал так, словно Стив видел кошмар наяву: он попытался вывести его из этого кошмара. Баки вцепился пальцами в футболку Стива, подтягивая его ближе. А потом и вовсе подмял под себя, закрывая от камер на потолке, придавил тяжёлым телом, утыкаясь лбом в лоб, шепча успокоительно:  
— Стив, Стив, Стиви.  
Стив обхватил Баки, прижал к себе, притиснул, словно ломая с треском невидимый барьер. Понял, что теряет контроль, делает больно, и ослабил хватку.  
— Господи, Бак, я… — покаянно прошептал Стив. Хотел извиниться за свою несдержанность. Но не успел: Баки поцеловал его. Мягкое касание губ, осторожное скольжение языка... Эффект был как от разряда шокера.  
Баки же раньше никогда…  
Это было плохое лекарство от ревности и отчаяния.  
Стив закаменел всем телом, не зная, как реагировать.  
— Такого не было? — Баки немного отстранился, глядя на замершего Стива.  
Стив отрицательно покачал головой. Баки попытался отодвинуться. Но Стив удержал его.  
— Почему ты?..  
Почему ты решил меня поцеловать? — хотел спросить Стив. — Как тебе это пришло в голову?  
Баки догадался и по оборванной фразе.  
— Ложное воспоминание. Может, фантазия. Часто путаю.  
Стив понял, что Баки ждёт от него хотя бы какой-то реакции. А сам, наверное, смирился уже с любой из возможных.  
Оставалось надеяться, что углы обзора видеокамер не позволяют верно оценить, что именно происходит между ними. И никому из тех, кто может за ними наблюдать, не придёт в голову, что на самом деле обсуждают сейчас Стив Роджерс и его друг.  
— Ты думал, что мы с тобой?.. — одними губами спросил Стив. И добавил, стремясь к ясности: — Что мы любовники?  
— Ты ревновал.  
Стив уже и забыл, насколько точным и внимательным мог быть Баки в том, что касалось отношений между людьми. Как верно он читал самого Стива: “Не беспокойся о деньгах, всё решим”, — когда Стив и вправду не мог выкинуть из головы, чем будет в следующем месяце платить за комнату, хотя и скрывал это. “Ты ей понравился”, — её звали Бэтси, кажется, и она на самом деле согласилась пару раз встретиться со Стивом. “Ты не обязан оставаться один”, — когда после похорон матери Стив чувствовал себя потерянным и никому не нужным. “Я знаю парочку надёжных парней”, — когда Стив, не сказав никому, обдумывал, как набрать собственную команду для борьбы с Гидрой.  
И вот сейчас: “ты ревновал”. Точнее Стив и сам бы себя не прочитал.  
Но ещё и это: “я путаю воспоминания и фантазии”.  
О, господи! Какие ещё факты о Баки проворонил Стив? Он не имел права оставить это без внимания.  
— Да. Ревновал, — беззвучно признал Стив. — Ты и Рамлоу?  
Баки усмехнулся и отрицательно покачал головой, его отросшие волосы скользнули по щеке Стива.  
— Спятил? — он прижался к его лбу на несколько мгновений своим и добавил: — Тебе стоит поспать.  
Баки осторожно отстранился и спустился с койки, оставляя внутри Стива гулкую пустоту. Подошёл к двери и негромко постучал в неё.  
— Слушаю, — тут же раздался голос из динамика, скрытого где-то в стене.  
— Командир, мне бы в душ, — просительно сказал Баки.  
— Пришлю кого-нибудь.  
Баки оглянулся на Стива, словно хотел убедиться, правильно ли тот понял, что нужно сделать.  
Когда за Баки мягко закрылась дверь, Стив поднялся и подошёл к двери, копируя его действия.  
— Слушаю, — снова сказали в динамике.  
— Я хотел бы встретиться со своим адвокатом.  
— Кто ваш адвокат, Роджерс?  
— Мэтт Мёрдок. Адвокатская контора “Нельсон и Мёрдок”.  
— Я передам вашу просьбу.

Для встречи с адвокатом Стива вывели на крышу тюрьмы. Пару мгновений он просто с наслаждением дышал — после кондиционированного воздуха тюрьмы солёный вкус холодного морского ветра казался особенно сладким.  
Океан снова был неспокоен, волны с грохотом обрушивались на основание тюрьмы, раскачивая её.  
Через пару минут на мокрую от морской воды площадку опустился вертолёт, в котором привезли Мэтта Мёрдока.  
— У вас полчаса, Роджерс! — громко сказал охранник, стараясь перекрыть голосом шум волн и вертолетных винтов.  
— Спасибо! — с чувством ответил Стив. Полчаса ему хватит с избытком.  
До этого момента Стив не знал, удастся ли им поговорить без риска прослушивания. Вряд ли генерал Росс опустился бы до прямого нарушения закона, но Стив ни в чём не был уверен. Похоже, Мёрдоку как-то удалось устроить так, чтобы их разговор гарантированно прошёл без чужих ушей.  
Мэтт самостоятельно выбрался из вертолета. Он был в неизменных чёрных очках для слепых, со складной тростью, которую тут же распрямил и пошёл прочь, постукивая ею по поверхности посадочной площадки. Как обычно небритый и лохматый, но в деловом костюме и рубашке с галстуком. Без экипировки Сорвиголовы он казался неловким и уязвимым. Стиву невольно хотелось подстраховать его, хотя он и знал, что всё это тщательно спланированная игра.

— Мэтт, я здесь! — крикнул Стив и быстрым шагом пошёл его ловить — тот упорно шёл в противоположную от них сторону. До края платформы было далеко, но казалось, ещё немного, Мэтт дойдет до него и свалится в океан.  
— Ничего не передавать и не брать без разрешения, — вдогонку крикнул охранник.  
— Я помню, — кивнул ему Стив, догнал Мэтта и подхватил под руку. — Спасибо, что приехал, дружище. Рад тебя видеть.  
— Я тоже тебе рад, Стив, — сказал Мэтт. — Отойдём?  
Они приблизились к самому краю посадочной площадки. Охранник не спускал с них глаз, несмотря на то что деваться им было некуда — прыгать вниз было бы самоубийственным решением. Хотя, конечно, при крайней необходимости Сорвиголова и Капитан Америка справились бы с этим.  
— Как у вас дела?  
— Не очень хорошо. Большинство наших дезориентированы. Кое-кто решил идти до конца, сейчас они скрываются. Нам не хватает тебя, Стив.  
— Я понимаю, — сказал Стив с горечью. — Я рассчитывал, что выступлю в суде и смогу как-то переломить ситуацию.  
— Что-то изменилось?  
— Со мной в камере Баки.  
— Ммм… Твой друг? Его осудили?  
— Нет. Росс хочет, чтобы мы оба работали на Щ.И.Т. Грозится предать огласке документы по делу “Зимнего Солдата”.  
— И тебе понадобилась моя помощь?  
— Нужно организовать для Баки побег.  
— А ты?  
— Я всё ещё могу выступить в суде.  
— И всё ещё без помощи адвоката? — усмехнулся Мэтт. — Ты оскорбительно пренебрегаешь нашими услугами.  
— Мэтт, — предостерёг Стив.  
Мэтт кивнул и какое-то время молчал, повернув лицо в сторону океана. Влага мелко оседала на чёрных стёклах очков. Стив не торопил, давал обдумать ситуацию.  
— Есть некоторые соображения. В эту тюрьму рвётся Фрэнк.  
— Каратель устал от убийств и хочет посидеть в тишине и покое?  
— Скорее рассчитывает немного пострелять. Ты же знаешь, кого здесь держат.  
— Господи, этот парень не меняется, — усмехнулся Стив. — Но я не думаю, что он согласится нам помогать. Эта тюрьма снизу доверху напичкана электроникой. Всё на биометрии. Он рискует остаться здесь навсегда.  
— Да, Фрэнк очень зол после того, как ты выгнал его, — улыбнулся Мэтт. — Но помогать он будет не тебе, а ветерану войны, которого семьдесят лет несправедливо держали в плену.  
Стив рассмеялся.  
— Очень остроумно.  
— Нам нужны ещё люди. Я подумаю, кто ещё хочет на курорт.  
— Не надо, — сказал Стив. — Есть кое-кто, кто должен помочь. Брок Рамлоу. Найдите его.  
— Может быть, Фрэнк его знает.  
— Когда-то он работал на Гидру.  
— Как всё перемешалось, — покачал головой Мэтт. — Иногда я полностью перестаю различать, на какой стороне нам следует быть.  
— Я тоже. Скучаю по временам, когда не приходилось сомневаться, кто здесь хороший парень, а кто плохой.  
— Стив, всё-таки подумай о том, чтобы я представлял тебя в суде. Вдвоём сможем сделать больше.  
— Подумаю, — кивнул Стив. — Когда назначим следующую встречу? Какое сегодня число?  
— Даже так? — Мэтт обернулся к Стиву всем корпусом, выражая удивление. — С момента твоего ареста прошло чуть больше двух суток. Буду связываться с тобой раз в три дня. Как всё будет готово, приеду.  
К ним шёл охранник.  
— Заканчивайте разговор, Роджерс.

Неполная ясность в планах при полной невозможности что-то предпринять делала Стива беспокойным. Как и то, что они почти не разговаривали с Баки — всего лишь перекидывались ничего незначащими фразами. Баки даже не поинтересовался подробностями встречи с адвокатом: когда Стива завели в камеру, посмотрел вопросительно и удовлетворился коротким ответным кивком.  
Это сводило Стива с ума.  
Последние месяцы он жил поисками Баки, отвлекаясь только на то, что невозможно было проигнорировать — вроде появления Альтрона или Акта о регистрации. Сейчас Стив чувствовал себя так, словно с размаху, на полном движении влетел в паутину. Липкую, упруго гасившую каждую попытку что-то изменить.  
Он упорно несколько раз пытался начать разговор: “А помнишь, Бак?”  
Но Баки только качал головой: “Не помню”. Потом поднимал вверх свой ридер: “Я читаю, Стив”.  
И Стив отступал.  
Казалось, что Баки, совершив ошибку с поцелуем, перепутав воспоминания и что-то ещё, — Стив старался не давать этому точного названия — отгородился и больше не позволял себе никаких лишних действий. Чтобы не ошибиться снова.  
Времени было предостаточно. Стив снова вспоминал их жизнь до войны — не так, как во время поисков Баки, когда эти воспоминания окрашивались неизменным теплом, приходили как старые коричневые фотографии или торопливые кадры кинохроники.  
Сейчас Стив мысленно прокручивал эти воспоминания, искал другой угол освещения, незамеченные раньше подробности, подстраивал фокус. И ничего хорошего из этого не выходило. По всему оказывалось, что Стив всё же что-то пропустил. Многое в отношении Баки к нему можно было понять и так, и эдак. И придать их дружбе какой-то другой смысл — порочащий и тёмный.  
Они были в одной камере. Они дышали одним воздухом. Но казалось, что словно на разных полюсах. И на каждом полюсе холод. Только в одном случае — север, а в другом — юг.

Охранники отказывались называть время суток и дату — “не положено”. Стив мог отделять дни друга от друга, как ломти нарезанного хлеба, только отсчитывая периоды короткого сна, который проходил у них по установленному негласному распорядку — один спит, другой караулит спящего.  
В этом было что-то самоубийственное. Разумом Стив понимал, что где-то в Баки всё равно остается Зимний Солдат, чья миссия по устранению Капитана Америки так и не была завершена. Но инстинкты работали иначе — Стив чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с Баки и мгновенно проваливался в сон. Ему даже кошмары не снились.  
Баки тоже перестал выглядеть измученным. Стив понял, что до этого тот старался спать как можно меньше — чтобы не проговориться во сне, не выдать о себе никакой лишней информации.  
Стив же неизменно будил Баки, если тот начинал метаться или бормотать. Баки благодарно пожимал руку Стива и засыпал снова. Эти моменты нечаянной близости оставались единственными проблесками.  
Хорошо хоть Мэтт выполнял своё обещание регулярно выходить на связь: в той самой комнате, где Стив когда-то говорил с Россом, голографическое изображение Мэтта появлялось за столом. Они говорили о чём-то незначимом, говорили недолго. На третью встречу Мэтт упомянул об обгоревшем при пожаре друге: “Фогги сказал, что он весь в шрамах, ужасно выглядит. Будет делать пластику. Ждёт, когда назначат дату операции”. И Стив понял, что они нашли Рамлоу и тот согласен помочь. Остается дождаться даты первого судебного заседания.

Стива привели в камеру после встречи с Мэттом. Баки не спал, полулежал на койке, наполовину привалившись к стене. Стив сначала сел рядом, а потом вытянулся с краю во весь рост, заставляя Баки потесниться.  
“Что-то случилось?” — вопросительно посмотрел тот на Стива. Обычно они негласно разделяли территории: когда кто-то занимал койку, второй садился на пол.  
Стив пристроил руку на бедре Баки и отстучал:  
“Нашли Рамлоу. Он в деле”.  
Баки коротко выдохнул: “Хорошо”.  
“Когда выберемся отсюда, снова уйдешь от меня?” — спросил Стив.  
Баки сначала широко раскрытыми глазами уставился на Стива, потом начал подниматься с койки.  
— Бак, — просительно сказал Стив ему в спину. — Поговори со мной. Пожалуйста.  
Но Баки сбежал. Затребовал у охраны сводить его в душ.  
Стив натянул на себя одеяло, закрылся с головой, испытывая глухое отчаяние. Оставалось считать дни до суда. Он сделает для Баки всё, что сможет. А сам сядет в тюрьму — Стив был уверен, что генерал Росс не простит ему отказа от работы на Щ.И.Т. и побега Зимнего Солдата и постарается добиться для Стива максимального срока.  
Стив сам не заметил, как заснул. Вынужденное безделье в тюрьме, ношение отнимающих силу наручников и неопределенность в отношениях с Баки изматывали почище любого тяжёлого боя.  
Ему снилось, как он стоит в зале суда, совершенно голый, со скованными за спиной руками, не имея возможности хоть как-то прикрыть своё причинное место. Костюм Капитана Америка валялся рядом — изодранный и грязный. На месте судьи сидел Брок Рамлоу в жутких шрамах от ожогов и громовым голосом провозглашал:  
— Народ Соединённых Штатов против Стивена Гранта Роджерса. Подсудимый обвиняется в поведении, порочащем звание Капитана Америка.  
Откуда-то сзади вышел доктор Эрскин и укоризненно сказал:  
— Сыворотка усиливает в человеке всё. И достоинства и пороки. Ты не справился, Стив. Позволил порокам завладеть собой.  
Стив пытался оправдаться, сказать, что не понимает, чем он опорочил статус Капитана Америка — он же не сделал ничего! Но не мог произнести ни слова.  
Отовсюду появлялись лица знакомых — Пэгги, полковника Филлипса, Говарда Старка, Дум-Дума и других ребят из Воющих Коммандос, соседей из Бруклина. И все они твердили на разный лад:  
— Стыдно, Стив. Тебе должно быть стыдно.  
Это трансформировалось в одно слово, которое обрушивалось на Стива со всех сторон и физически толкало его, словно набитая песком боксёрская груша: “Стыдно, стыдно, стыдно...”  
Последнее, что запомнил Стив, была издевательская ухмылка Рамлоу: “Ничего личного, капитан”.

— Стив, проснись! — Баки немилосердно тряс его.  
— Что? — выдохнул Стив. Всё еще отравленный настроением сна — беспомощный и вывернутый наизнанку, наказанный за что-то, чего не следовало делать. Стив не понимал, за что. Но чувство стыда казалось осязаемым.  
— Плохой сон, — сказал Баки. — Ты кричал.  
— Спасибо, что разбудил Бак, — Стив намеревался повернуться к стене, накрыться одеялом и снова заснуть.  
— Ты помнишь, что снилось? — Баки настойчиво придержал Стива за плечо.  
— Кошмар. Как обычно, — хрипло ответил Стив.  
— Подвинься.  
— Что? — растерялся Стив.  
— Подвинься. Хочу лечь.  
Стив послушно подвинулся, но всё равно улёгся так, чтобы оказаться спиной к Баки. Из какого-то личного упрямства и обиды.  
Не похоже, чтобы Баки это как-то смутило. Он устроился сзади, даже накрыл их обоих одеялом. Живая рука прижалась между лопатками Стива.  
“Ты кричал “стыдно”. Почему?”  
Стив вздохнул. Всё-таки пришлось развернуться к Баки лицом к лицу. Хотя бы чтобы ответить ему.  
“Какая разница?”  
Баки теперь упирался ладонью в грудь Стива. Смотрел внимательно и серьёзно. Покусывал нижнюю губу. Словно решался на что-то. Потом медленно и настойчиво повёл рукой вниз к паху Стива. И прямо поверх штанов положил ладонь на член. Вялый и безжизненный.  
Краска бросилась Стиву в лицо.  
Баки провёл подушечками пальцев, словно отыскивая под тканью и обозначая контур, проехался костяшками по самому члену. От этого внутри колюче растекался жар. Стив с трудом сглотнул. Это всё было неправильно.  
— Бак, — беспомощно прошептал Стив. — Зачем?  
“Поэтому стыдно?” — ответил Баки прямо так, словно вколачивая слова в самое чувствительное место Стива из возможных. Член слабо пульсировал в ответ на каждое движение пальцев, предательски твердея всё больше.  
О, господи. Он возбуждался от того, что с ним делает Баки. И ему не было противно. Только нестерпимо стыдно.  
“Вспомнил”, — Баки милосердно переместил руку чуть выше. Отстукивая сигналы Морзе уже на животе, но краем ладони по-прежнему задевая член Стива. — “Всегда тебя хотел”.  
— Я не знал, — вслух ответил Стив. Ему даже страшно было помыслить о том, чтобы прикоснуться к Баки в ответ.  
“Теперь знаешь”, — что-то в выражении глаз Баки изменилось, стало горьким и больным. Застарелая боль. Словно он переступил какую-то черту внутри себя. Решился на что-то. И больше ничего не ждал.  
Не ждал от Стива, надо полагать.  
Стив с трудом сглотнул и кивнул в ответ: “Теперь знаю”.  
Баки убрал руку и приподнялся, собираясь встать с койки. Но Стив схватил его за плечо.  
— Не уходи.  
Баки лёг обратно. Смотрел прямо в глаза, словно пытался что-то разглядеть. Стив беззащитно смотрел в ответ. Баки прикусил нижнюю губу, положил руку Стиву на грудь.  
“Дать тебе кончить?”

Дверь камеры отъехала в сторону.  
— Роджерс, на выход.  
Его повели в допросную. Стив с нетерпением ждал встречи с Мэттом. Внутреннее чувство времени подсказывало, что сроки их плановой встречи давно прошли. Какие этому были причины?  
В допросной вместо Мэтта его ждала голограмма генерала Росса.  
— Добрый день, капитан.  
— Генерал.  
— Ставлю в известность, что слушания по вашему делу в суде назначены на завтра.  
— Но… — Стив растерялся. Мэтт говорил, что на определение даты суда может уйти несколько недель. — Так быстро?  
— У вашего дела оказался слишком большой общественный резонанс. Поэтому передвинули дату.  
Стив кивнул. Внутри медленно, но неумолимо начала сжиматься пружина обратного отсчета.  
— Капитан… Стив, скажите, чего вы хотите этим добиться? — спросил Росс. — Акт о регистрации принят. Он действует уже несколько месяцев. И довольно успешно, надо сказать.  
— Сэр, я с ним всё ещё не согласен. И всё ещё считаю, что он противоречит нашим национальным ценностям.  
— Ради этого вы готовы предать интересы своего друга? Оставить его в тюрьме?  
— Я их не предаю. Я их защищаю, — голос Стива дрогнул. Генерал действительно хорошо изучил и его дело, и дело Баки, и знал куда бить. Если что-то в их плане пойдет не так, то Баки посадят пожизненно. — Я защищаю то, во что мы оба верим.  
— Я понял, — задумчиво кивнул Росс. — Что же. Уважаю вашу непреклонность. Но буду более милосерден к судьбе вашего друга, нежели вы сами. Мы не будем передавать в суд дело Зимнего Солдата. Щ.И.Т. одобрил решение поместить его в криокамеру. На время. До более благоприятного момента.  
— Что? — Стиву показалось, что он ослышался.  
— Всего хорошего, капитан. Увидимся завтра в суде.  
Голограмма генерала Росса задрожала и погасла.  
Стив увидел в зеркальной поверхности противоположной стены своё хмурое и напряжённое лицо. Встряхнулся и поднялся. Они успеют вытащить Баки из тюрьмы. Должны успеть.

Не увидев в камере Баки, Стив забеспокоился. Не дал двери закрыться, упираясь в неё телом.  
— Где мой сосед? Где Баки? — спросил он охранника. Того самого, Дженкинса, назвавшего в первый день Стива “капитаном”.  
— Не знаю, — немного растерянно ответил тот. — Может, вывели в душ?  
— Можете проверить?  
— Сейчас уточню, — охранник нажал на кнопку коммуникатора на своём запястье и спросил: — Итан, где заключённый из двадцать третьей?  
— Джен, ты всё пропустил! Тут... — кто-то весело проорал в ответ и сразу же осёкся. Другой голос жёстко приказал: — Дженкинс, заключённого в камеру. И срочно в командный пункт. Код ноль три.  
— Кэп, пройдите, пожалуйста в камеру, — просительно сказал охранник.  
— Что происходит? — внутри накипала смесь бешенства и отчаянного страха за Баки.  
— Капитан, я буду обязан использовать электрошок, — тихо сказал охранник, предупредительно положив руку на шокер, висевший на поясе. — Не вынуждайте меня. Пожалуйста.  
Стив ступил внутрь камеры, позволяя двери закрыться за собой. И так и остался стоять перед ней. Потом он постучал.  
— Слушаю, — раздалось из динамика рядом с дверью.  
— Что с заключённым Барнсом?  
— Его перевели в другую камеру.  
Ложь. Это была ложь. Стив распознавал её в интонациях. Они лгали ему. Они забрали Баки.  
— Я могу встретиться со своим адвокатом? — стараясь говорить спокойно, спросил Стив.  
— Нет технической возможности это сделать. В лучшем случае завтра.  
И это была ложь.  
Мэтта надо было предупредить любой ценой. Если Баки куда-то увезли, то они все завтра окажутся здесь в бессмысленной ловушке: Рамлоу, Фрэнк и те, кто будут с ними в одной команде.  
Стив судорожно обдумывал варианты. Голос мог и не солгать, Баки действительно могли просто перевести в другую камеру.  
— Телефонная связь же действует? Или что-то ещё? У меня завтра будет суд. Мне необходимо переговорить с адвокатом.  
— Неполадки со связью. Работаем над этим, — ответил голос.  
Голос снова лгал.  
Стиву остро не хватало щита. Он мысленно уже прочертил траекторию броска: чтобы вырубить одну за другой камеры — и ту, что Баки показал ему ещё в первый день, и вычисленные им в последующие дни.  
Потом ударить щитом по двери. Закалённое стекло могло выдержать прямой выстрел из гранатомёта. Но Стив знал, что нашёл бы верный угол удара, такой, который позволил бы разбить стекло.  
Но у него не было щита.  
— Надеюсь, всё быстро наладите, — бодро ответил Стив. — Можете прислать кого-то? Чтобы сводили в душевую? — просительно добавил он.  
— Сожалею, — отозвался голос. — Все отсеки временно заблокированы.  
Что происходит? Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?!  
Не могли же Мэтт и Рамлоу начать нападение на тюрьму сегодня, если слушания только завтра? Стив старался не метаться по камере.  
Но не мог сидеть. Вскочил. Снова подошёл к двери. Постучал. Ответа не было. Он постучал сильнее. Ничего. Динамики мёртво молчали.  
Отсеки заблокированы, говорите? Никто не сможет его остановить. Он попробует выяснить, действительно ли Баки в другой камере или его больше нет в тюрьме.  
Что если?.. Стив посмотрел на свои наручники, с которыми он, кажется, успел уже свыкнуться и срастись. Закалённая сталь против закалённого стекла. Он мог хотя бы попытаться — хуже уже не будет.  
Стив разбежался в коротком пространстве камеры, бросаясь всём телом так, чтобы наручники краем попадали в центр стеклянного листа. Это было больно. Когда он закончит, предплечья, скорее всего, будут разбиты до кости. Ко всему наручники гасили усилие, смягчали мощность удара. На стекле не осталось даже царапины.  
Стив разбежался снова. И снова. Он долбился в эту дверь с неистовством зверя, загнанного в угол.  
После какого-то по счету удара — нескольких десятков или даже больше сотни — Стиву показалось, что стекло немного треснуло. Он разбежался, чтобы добить, но тут противно завыла сирена. Из-под потолка клубами потёк белый дым, стремительно заполняя камеру.  
Усыпляющий газ.  
“Старк, сукин ты сын. Всё предусмотрел”, — это была последняя мысль Стива, когда он упал, ударившись плечом о край раковины.  
Стало темно.

_“Бак, почему ты не пришёл ко мне?”  
“Много причин... Может, не хотел тебе больше лгать, Стив?”  
“Думал, что не приму от тебя это?”  
“До сих пор удивлён”.  
Жёсткие мозолистые пальцы действовали уверенно и нежно, посылая по телу колючий жар. Стив хватал ртом воздух. Он никогда никому ещё не позволял касаться себя там. Касаться себя так.  
“Мне девяносто лет, и я всё ещё девственник”.  
“Уже нет, Стиви”, — и тихий смешок вдогонку.  
Баки совсем обнаглел, лез пальцами куда-то глубже, между потных бёдер Стива, заставляя его вздрагивать и грызть костяшки пальцев, чтобы не стонать.  
“Бак, ты когда-нибудь с парнями?”  
“Нет. Только девушки”.  
“Тогда откуда?”  
“Стиви, ты будешь читать инструкцию к незнакомой модели винтовки? Чтобы пострелять?”  
“Нет. Чёрт. Я понял”.  
Потом стало не до разговоров. Копившийся внутри колючий жар растёкся по телу горячей волной.  
“Стив...”  
“Господи, Бак. Так хорошо”.  
“Видел бы ты сейчас себя…”_

Стив никак не мог вынырнуть из сна. Он помнил, что зачем-то обязательно должен это сделать. Ему казалось, что он проснулся, что сейчас в камере вместе с Баки — настолько достоверно и ярко переживалось происходящее. Но потом понял, что это недавнее воспоминание, слегка изменённое и приукрашенное — тем, что Стив хотел бы в него добавить, но чего не случилось в реальности.  
Он снова попытался проснуться. И снова не смог.

_“Стив, зачем тебе суд? Уйдём вместе”.  
“Не могу, Бак”.  
“Тебя посадят”.  
“Не сомневаюсь”.  
“Вечно лезешь в пекло”.  
Баки полулежал на Стиве, головой устроившись на плече. Его спутанные волосы щекотали Стиву шею. Стив не удержался, поправил волосы Баки, завёл за ухо. Погладил по голове, поцеловал в висок. Как младшего брата, которого у Стива никогда не было. Когда они поменялись ролями? Или Стиву так сильно хотелось начать оберегать Баки самому. Не из желания вернуть долг. А просто так. Оберегать.  
“Сопляк”.  
“Придурок”, — отозвался Баки. Помолчал и добавил: —“Не вижу смысла. Акт уже принят”.  
“Всегда есть смысл стоять до конца”.  
Несмотря на вялое переругивание, Стив наслаждался происходящим. Баки был рядом, они говорили. А когда Баки смотрел на Стива, в его светлых глазах недвусмысленно читалось: “Я весь твой”._

Кажется, такой разговор между ними происходил не впервые. Стив испытывал мучительное чувство дежавю, а ещё чувство потери — из-за уходившего времени. Всё меньше оставалось шансов что-то исправить. Но Стив не мог вспомнить, что именно.  
Он должен был проснуться.

Наконец ему это удалось. Он понял, что не спит по тому, как болело плечо, которым он ударился падая. Саднило запястья под наручниками, и тяжко бухало в голове. Стив вспомнил.  
Они забрали у него Баки.  
Дверь камеры отъехала в сторону, на пороге стоял охранник в форме Щ.И.Т.а.  
— Роджерс, собирайтесь.  
Стив с усилием заставил себя сесть. Он лежал на койке, значит кто-то переложил его туда. И похоже, газ пускали ещё раз — когда он пытался проснуться.  
— Что с моим соседом? С Барнсом? Где он?  
— Собирайтесь, Роджерс.  
— Я могу его увидеть? — настойчиво попросил Стив. — Только увидеть. На одну минуту.  
Охранник явно терял терпение, но всё-таки поднёс ко рту браслет коммуникатора и спросил. Выслушав в наушнике ответ, он покачал головой:  
— Отказано. Его отсюда перевели. У вас пять минут на сборы, — охранник вышел из камеры.  
Генерал Росс не блефовал. Стив опять не удержал Баки. Снова позволил ему сорваться и упасть.

Как только вертолёт поднялся с поверхности тюрьмы, Стив, стараясь перекрыть шум винтов, громко спросил у лейтенанта, руководившего конвоем:  
— Могу я позвонить своему адвокату?  
— Протокол безопасности не позволяет делать телефонные звонки, — прокричал ему лейтенант. — Пока не долетим до берега.  
— Но у вас же есть рация?  
— Есть. Но это закрытый канал, — лейтенант был совсем молодой и относился к Стиву с явной симпатией — наверняка вырос на комиксах про Капитана Америку. — Извините, кэп… Роджерс. Приедем, ваш адвокат скорее всего будет ждать вас на месте. Там и поговорите.  
Стив прокручивал в голове варианты. Ему не удастся предупредить Мэтта о бесполезности нападения на тюрьму, пока он не увидит его лично. Оставалось надеяться, что Мэтт забеспокоится из-за того, что ему не дали связаться со Стивом. И изменит план.  
Вертолёт приземлился на небольшом частном аэродроме. Стива спешно перевели в чёрный бронированный внедорожник с тонированными стёклами, и машина тут же выехала. Кроме Стива в салоне находились водитель и три человека охраны. Их сопровождали ещё две машины и три мотоциклиста.  
В машине негромко работало радио — судя по всему, канал общей полицейской волны.  
— Лейтенант, я могу сейчас позвонить адвокату? — попросил Стив. — Это срочно.  
Лейтенант кивнул, вытащил из кармана сотовый телефон и протянул Стиву. Тот начал набирать номер Мэтта.  
— Эй, парни, а вы вовремя оттуда убрались! — усмехнулся водитель и прибавил у радио звук.  
— Нападение на объект сорок два. Повторяю, нападение на объект сорок два.  
Стив безнадёжно опоздал. И здесь тоже.  
— Это же из-за вас, кэп... Роджерс? — остро глянул на Стива лейтенант. И твёрдо добавил: — Верните телефон.  
Стив стёр уже набранный номер Мэтта и протянул телефон лейтенанту.  
— Не из-за меня.  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему выделили столько сопровождения, — не поверил ему лейтенант.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу Стив молчал. Выступление в суде всё больше казалось какой-то бессмыслицей. Стив выступит, но они запрут Баки в криокамере, захватят Брока Рамлоу и Фрэнка Касла...  
Стив чувствовал, что каждое движение, сделанное им в последнее время, приводит к очередному разрушению. Словно он был огромным гризли, оказавшимся в лавке с хрустальными безделушками. И каждая попытка выбраться оттуда и ничего не сломать, приводила к тому, что очередная фигурка падала и разбивалась. Стиву казалось, что он слышит этот стеклянный хруст под своими ногами, — то, что было когда-то целым, превращалось в крошки.  
Возможно, без Стива этот мир был бы в большей сохранности.

— Да там толпа, — растерянно сказал лейтенант.  
Стив очнулся от бесполезных попыток продумать новый план. Перед зданием суда скопилось невероятное количество людей. Журналисты с фотоаппаратами, полиция и обычные люди. Их было много; часть из них с плакатами, на которых было написано разное, целый спектр мнений — от “Капитан Америка, мы тебя любим” до “Капитан Америка подло покрывает убийц”. Казалось, тех, что против Стива, больше. Люди, державшие такие плакаты, явно были настроены агрессивно и решительно.  
— Будем пробиваться, лейтенант, — Стив не чувствовал уверенности, с которой говорил.  
Его вывели из машины, и гомон толпы обрушился на них, продолжая усиливаться, как только по толпе прокатилась новость о том, что привезли Капитана Америку. Их тут же окружили. И вездесущие журналисты начали совать микрофоны Стиву в лицо. Щёлкали камеры, ослепляя вспышками. Стив понял, как отвык от всего этого за последние недели.  
— Что вы думаете об Акте регистрации? — настырная маленькая журналистка семенила рядом, пока её оператор локтями расталкивал толпу.  
— Мистер Роджерс, каковы ваши прогнозы относительно результатов суда? — лохматый парень пытался влезть с другой стороны.  
Кто-то выкрикивал Стиву всё новые и новые вопросы. У него не было никаких ответов и никакого желания отвечать.  
— Убийцы детей! Убийцы детей! — завизжала рядом какая-то женщина. Она пробилась к Стиву сквозь плотную толпу, намереваясь чем-то швырнуть в него, — гнилым фруктом, кажется. Но охрана среагировала быстрее, оттеснив её в сторону.  
Они продвигались к зданию суда слишком медленно. Гомон и возгласы вокруг не утихали. В какой-то момент Стиву показалось, что он отключился, отделился от тела. Снизу доносились крики, люди что-то говорили, спрашивали, но Стив ничего не слышал. Они все казались масками, раскрывающими рты. А во всю высь над Стивом простиралось далёкое свободное небо. Чистое, ясное, высветленное полуденным солнцем до прозрачности — до цвета глаз Баки.  
Потом звуки и запахи толпы вернулись снова. Вопросы, выкрики.  
— Нам нужно подкрепление! — кричал в свой коммуникатор лейтенант.  
Через пару минут всё-таки удалось навести порядок. Отряд полиции прикрывал Стива щитами, отгоняя журналистов и толпу, не позволяя им приближаться. Они уже оказались на лестнице перед зданием суда, вокруг остался только конвой, полицейские позади выстраивались в заграждение, когда перед Стивом в плиту пола ударилась пуля, выбив фонтанчик каменной крошки.  
Время замедлилось, как во время боя.  
Снайпер. Явное предупреждение. Слишком точно, не задев никого, прошла пуля.  
Стив стремительно обернулся, просчитывая, откуда мог быть выстрел. Крыша соседнего здания на восемь часов. И увидел отблеск — совсем не случайный, Стив не смог бы его пропустить — солнечный свет отразился от пластин металлической руки.  
О, господи! Баки. Свободный.  
Стив увидел, что Баки целится в него снова.  
Если уж его кто-то и убьёт, то пусть это будет он.  
Время вернуло привычный ритм.  
Лейтенант успел сообразить, что на крыше кто-то есть.  
— Здесь снайпер!  
Он настойчиво потянул Стива ко входу, под защиту стен здания. Кажется, даже пытался прикрыть собой, но Стив намеренно приостановился, открываясь.  
Он слышал свист и глухое чавканье, с которым пуля вошла в тело. Больно стало не сразу, но когда боль пришла — её оказалось слишком много. Наверное, это и было искупление.  
— Покушение на Капитана Америка! — истерично орал кто-то рядом. — Найдите снайпера!  
“Не надо его искать”, — хотел сказать Стив. Но не успел. Отключился.

Сначала Стив услышал музыку: негромко и нежно женский голос выводил «Summertime». Потом фоном различил монотонный писк медицинского монитора.  
Стив разлепил глаза. Он лежал в больничной палате. Справа от него на стуле сидел Баки — небритый и измученный, в растянутой бомжеватого вида толстовке и драных джинсах. Он дремал, свесив голову на грудь, длинные волосы закрывали лицо.  
Слева, почти сползая со стула, сидел Рамлоу, вытянув ноги и сложив руки на груди. Он тоже дремал. Рамлоу и вправду сильно обгорел при пожаре. Но странным образом, это не уродовало его — шрамы легли как-то так, что делали жёсткие черты лица более скульптурными, как затейливый рисунок коры на старом дереве.

Стив не к месту вспомнил, как давно не брал в руки карандаш.  
— Только не говорите, что вдвоём охраняете меня, — хрипло сказал Стив, с удовлетворением заметив, как оба тут же встрепенулись.  
Баки пригладил волосы и беззащитно улыбнулся:  
— Стив. — Потом поднялся и склонился над ним: — Привет. Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Словно меня подстрелил мой лучший друг, — ворчливо ответил Стив.  
— Прости, — Баки нашёл его руку и пожал её. — Так было нужно.  
— Призрак, не вздумай устроить слезливое шоу. Встреча старых любовников, или что у вас там, — съязвил Рамлоу. — Моя заскорузлая душа этого не перенесёт.  
Стив вопросительно посмотрел на Баки: “он что, знает?” Тот только пожал плечами: “мы же это не скрываем?” и беззлобно сказал Рамлоу:  
— Брок, заткнись.  
— Как вы это сделали? — спросил Стив.  
Баки с Рамлоу переглянулись, явно решая, кто из них будет говорить.  
— Я расскажу, — сдался Рамлоу. — Призрак у нас не больно-то разговорчивый. Всегда так было, Кэп? Вы же вроде лет сто друг друга знаете.  
— Не всегда, — процедил Стив.  
Рамлоу, похоже, понял, что полез не в своё дело. И уже без лишних отступлений начал рассказывать:  
— Когда он перестал выходить на связь, я сразу включил следилку. У него в руке маячок, — Рамлоу кивнул на железную руку Баки. — Встроили после того, как кое-кто попытался прибрать его к рукам. Следилка молчит, от Призрака никаких вестей. Честно говоря, я даже заволновался.  
— Так вы?.. — Стив не мог подобрать слово, чтобы не ляпнуть невпопад. Потом всё же подобрал: — Работаете вместе?  
— Что-то вроде. Охрана, курьерские перевозки. Где мне подкинут дельце, где ему. Только наличка. Никакого начальства, которое трахает тебя в мозг, — Рамлоу вздохнул. — Призрак, может вернёшься? Опять же, парни скучают.  
Баки ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.  
— Рамлоу, — строго сказал Стив.  
— Ладно, ладно, — отмахнулся тот. — Потом на меня вышел этот ваш слепой парень. Мёрдок. Договорились ждать дату суда. Потом Мёрдок позвонил и сказал, что его не пустили к тебе. И могут изменится планы. А потом сработала следилка — когда Призрака вывезли из тюрьмы. Дальше как в старые добрые времена. Отбили у конвоя, отмыли, причесали и накормили. Толку, правда, никакого.  
— Эй, — тихо предупредил Баки.  
Рамлоу только усмехнулся в ответ.  
— А нападение на тюрьму? Я сам слышал по рации, — спросил Стив.  
— Для отвлечения внимания, — ответил Баки. — Чтобы дезориентировать Щ.И.Т.  
— Каратель до сих пор недоволен, что его не пустили в тюрьму и не дали там пострелять, — усмехнулся Рамлоу. — Хороший парень. Увлечённый.  
— Вот и возьми его к себе, — ввернул Баки.  
— Нет уж. Он слишком идейный. Не согласится работать по-тихому.  
— Зачем ты в меня стрелял, Бак? — спросил Стив.  
“ Почему не дал мне выступить в суде?”  
— Так, парни. Я, пожалуй, схожу за кофе, — Рамлоу тут же поднялся с места. — И нашему слепому другу позвоню. А то он тоже волнуется, — он уже взялся было за ручку двери, но снова повернулся к Стиву. — Эй, Кэп. Пока не забыл. Имей в виду, официально ты мёртв.  
Рамлоу даже задержался на пару мгновений, явно чтобы насладиться выражением лица Стива после этой новости. И только потом вышел из палаты.  
— Ты завершил свою миссию, — хрипло сказал Стив. — Убил Стива Роджерса.  
— Стив, я…  
— Бак?  
— Злишься?  
— Я не знаю. — Во рту скопилась горькая вязкая слюна. Стив повернулся к тумбочке, поискал взглядом воду. Но Баки уже сунул ему в руку пластиковый стаканчик.  
Вода смывала горький вкус.  
Стив лёг на подушку и прикрыл глаза. Он физически ощущал на себе неотрывный и беспокойный взгляд Баки. Жалеет ли тот сейчас о том, что сделал? Сомневается ли в том, что стоило поступить именно так?  
На войне Стив благодарно салютовал Баки, когда тот со снайперской точностью снимал плохих парней, угрожавших жизни Стива. Тех, кого сам Стив не заметил в лихорадке боя.  
Теперь он словно сам стал одним из тех парней, чьи действия ему угрожали. И Баки своим выстрелом это остановил.  
Нет. Баки не станет сожалеть, каким бы ни был ответ Стива. Баки примет его. Как принял когда-то своё особенное отношение к Стиву, а потом свою железную руку и свою судьбу.  
Стив открыл глаза. Баки сидел ссутулившись на краю стула, похожий сейчас на большого встрёпанного воробья.  
— Бак…  
— Стив?  
— Я не злюсь.  
Баки кивнул, но позы не переменил. Так и остался настороженным и напряжённым.  
— Здесь же нет камер наблюдения?  
— Нет. Это частная клиника, — пустился в объяснения Баки. — Мёрдок попросил свою подругу…  
— Бак, — прервал его Стив. — Тогда иди ко мне.  
Тот замер на полуслове-полувздохе, глядя сумасшедшим взглядом.  
— Стив, когда я стрелял… Хотел тебя защитить.  
— Бак, не нужно. Я понял. Просто иди ко мне.

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> * Речь идет о композиции «Summertime» — написанной Дж. Гершвиным в 1935 году для оперы “Порги и Бесс”.  
> ** “Подтверждаю” — (англ. confirm) на радиожаргоне звучит как CFM.


End file.
